The invention relates generally to outdoor recreational wood burning devices and more particularly to a portable campfire and cooking grill combination for use in residential areas, as well as in parks and campgrounds.
Those who enjoy outdoor recreation, particulary outdoor cooking and campfire related activities have long been acquainted with the difficulties and inconveniences encountered with building an open campfire. Typically, the individual or family must travel to a public recreational area which permits campfires, transporting all of the necessary equipment, wood and food with them to the location. Often times these recreational facilities permit fires only in designated area, and if the facility is crowded, the latecomers may be precluded from enjoying a campfire. Additionally, privacy may be limited in these public areas due to the number of people wishing to utilize the facility, particularly when optimum weather conditions exist. Also, many parks require a user fee, which must be paid before gaining access to the facility.
Alternatively, the individual or family can choose to stay at home and cookout, but except for the limited number of people who live on farms and/or acreages, the enjoyment of a campfire is denied. Most zoning regulations and city ordinances prohibit open burning, and even if it is allowed, the homeowner risks the possiblity of the fire accidently spreading or at best, damaging the yard in the area where the fire is contained.
In the past, many different types of cookers have been developed for outdoor barbecuing, with the majority being of the charcoal or natural gas variety. Although these cookers are well suited to their particular purpose, they are designed primarily for cooking and not for the aesthetics and warmth provided by a campfire.
With the increased costs of transportation and increased usage of limited public areas, individuals and families have a need for equipment that provides recreational enjoyment in their own back yard.